Hijo mió
by joya blanca
Summary: Ahora que tienes todos sus objetivos logrados, Veemon le dirige unas palabras a su hijo recien nacido. Gatomno (Tailmon) x Veemon (V-mon) (Veegato) con algo de Agumon x Biyomon (Piyomon) y Kari (Hikari) x Davis (Daisuke) (DaiKari)


Hijo mió

digimon no me pertenece. ocurre en una dimensión diferente a "La decisión de Homeostasis" o "Una carta Extraña"

Era tarde, Veemon tomando lápiz y papel se sentó al lado de una mecedora bajo una calida luz, cerca estaba una cuna con 2 bebes de distinta raza.

En silencio comenzó a escribir.

* * *

_Hijo Mió, hoy has llegado a mi vida y déjame decirte que es ¡el día más feliz de mi vida.!_

_No tienes idea de la alegría que trae a mi corazón tu llegada, se que en esto momentos el papel y el lápiz son anticuados y que probablemente lo serán más cuando tengas edad de leer esto pero soy un dinosaurio ,por lo tanto tengo una debilidad por lo clásico._

_En estos instantes (mientras escribo esta carta) estas roncando junto al hijo de Davis en la cuna, tengo grandes esperanzas que algún día ustedes dos sean grandes compañeros como Davis y yo. Con grandes aventuras en el digimundo._

_Se que no se serán exactamente las mismas que yo viví en mi juventud, ya que la paz en que nos encontramos lo a hecho imposible, pero de todos modos estoy seguro que serán grandiosas._

_Ya te estarás preguntando ¿por que te estoy escribiendo? _

_Hijo Mió , desearía que tuvieras una vida de risas, de alegrías, de sueños . Sin embargo e madurado lo suficiente para saber que no es realista, que al igual que todos tendrás penas, tristeza , momentos difíciles, situaciones a las que veras sin salida._

* * *

_Déjame contarte una historia._

_Hace muchos años, en la era en que los autos aun usaban ruedas, yo conocí a Davis un chico humano enérgico, valiente y con algo de sentido del humor. Enamorado de una chica llamada Kari que no le daba ni la hora._

_Esta chica también tenia un...una digimon, ¡la cosita más linda que he visto en mi vida!, ojos misterioso, pelaje blanco brillante, sexy, misteriosa, fría, inteligente, con cicatrices en las patas pero a la vez tierna, llena de vida, con sentido del humor. Una verdadera caja de Pandora que robo mi corazón._

_Lamentablemente ella tampoco me daba la hora a mi._

_Durante las batallas fuimos cercanos y nada más. Cuando todo termino y tanto Davis como yo terminamos en nuestros respectivos mundos, creí que ella jamás me tomaría en cuanta, ya que parecía más interesada en un puerco horrendo con alas de murciélago que en mi._

_Pensaba en eso estaba dando un paseo por Isla Fire cuando vi algo que me sorprendió hasta el día de hoy..._

_Bajo un árbol Biyomon (o Piyomon si lo prefieres) besaba tiernamente a Agumon._

_Yo creí que como a Tai (el compañero de Agumon) no le había resultado con Sora (la compañera de Biyomon) , entonces la pajarita rosada terminaría con Gabumon (compañero de matt). Ya que Matt y Sora terminaron siendo novios en la navidad._

_Pero no , ahí estaban juntos , acaramelados, como si el mundo no existiera más que para ellos dos._

_Después de una larga charla con Agu (al cual admiraba mucho) me di cuenta que solo por que a Davis no le resultara con Kari, no significaba que a mi no me resultaría con Gatomon._

_Ella no me había dicho que si pero tampoco que no, además que Patamon (el cerdito con alas) parecía más interesado en comer cosas dulces que estar con la preciosa gata blanca._

_Decidí no darme por vencido._

* * *

_3 años después, un nuevo mal apareció, me reencontré con Davis..._

_De nuevo otro villano, de nuevo otra batalla pero esta vez seria diferente, esta vez trataría de conquistar esta vez en serio a Gatomon._

_Lo admito no fue fácil, ella tenia muchas inseguridades , muchos miedos, mil y un barreras tuve que sortear antes de poder estar lo suficientemente cerca como para ganarme su corazón._

_El día en que me dijo te amo, ¡FUE EL MÀS FELIZ DE MI VIDA!...el segundo más feliz. Patamon (aunque le dolió) al ver lo feliz que ella era conmigo ,acepto con una madures impresionante lo nuestro. (creo que eso de que el tiene algo de Angemon en su personalidad, es cierto)_

_Lo cual fue una gran sorpresas, no fue la única..._

* * *

_Sora termino con el distante Matt, Kari termino con Tk (el compañero de Patamon) . Lo que permitió que Tai y Davis pudieran acercarse a ellas. El hecho de que Matt se fuera a estudiar a E.E.U.U para ser Astronauta y que Tk se cambiara de escuela, facilito mucho más las cosas._

_Lamentablemente nada en la vida es fácil._

_Tiempo después de la escuela Davis quiso seguir con su sueño de abrir restaurantes tanto en Japón como en .U, ¡ni por todo el oro del mundo yo lo abandonaría!. Kari estudiaría Pedagogía, Gatomon decidió quedarse con ella._

_Tai decidió estudiar para ser un diplomático , un puente entre el mundo humano y el digimundo, Agumon fue con el. Sora fue por el lado del arte, estudiando diseño de modas, la pajarita rosada se quedo a su lado._

_Nuestras relaciones a distancia no funcionaron, lamentablemente las 4 relaciones terminaron._

* * *

_Davis y yo nos secamos las lagrimas..._

_Luego nos enfocamos en el negocio, con un carro de fideos fuimos de costa a costa, trabajando duro, llevando fideos a todos los poblados, ciudades , regiones e islas de todo el Japón, de lunes a Viernes , trabando de sol a sol : Primavera, Verano, Otoño e Invierno._

_Gracias a nuestra receta secreta (que algún día te revelare tanto a ti como a tu futuro compañero) , la fama de nuestros fideos llegaron a tal punto que terminamos juntos gritando con nuestro modesto carro de madera tradicional Japonés, por las calles de New York._

_Sudando la gota gorda logramos pasar del carrito al restaurante, del restaurante a una cadena y de la cadena a ser reconocidos mundialmente como "los reyes de los fideos" (guarde la revista donde aparecemos, te la mostrare algún día , si Davis no la enmarca primero)_

_Davis era un empresario Gastronomico reconocido, con una cadena exitosa tanto en su país natal como en la tierra de la estatua de la libertad. Aunque ambos tuvimos muchas citas, nos faltaba algo en nuestras vidas..._

* * *

_Lo que llegaría finalmente en la reunión del grupo. Davis no quería ir, pero yo tuve que empujarlo (literalmente) para que fuéramos._

_Todos estaban tan crecidos, que si no fuera por sus digimons no los hubiera reconocido._

_Tai junto a Agumon estaban elegantes, convertidos en embajadores por el entendimiento humano/digimon._

_Sora vestía un hermoso Kimono celeste, junto a Biyomon, ambas reconocidas Diseñadoras de Modas, con Kimonos que se venden por todo el mundo por millones._

_Los cuatro a pesar de la distancia, parecían llevarse bien._

_Matt y Gabumon junto a sus respectivas esposas, hablaban con el matrimonio conformado por el policía Ken y la ama de casa Yolei, de la vez en que el rubio y el lobo llegaron a la luna._

_Mimi junto a Palmon charlaban con __Hawkmon y Wormmon, sobre su programa de cocina , que pronto tendría una 4 temporada._

_Izzy junto a Tentomon hablaban de los logros en el laboratorio sobre el digimundo, con Joe junto a Gomamon quienes eran el primer equipo medico del Digmundo._

_Cody vistiendo un imponente traje elegante, un importante abogado con el apoyó de Armadillomon, hablaba con su novia si existía la posibilidad de que le presentara alguna de sus amigas a Izzy y Joe._

_En cuanto a..._

_-oh diablos._

_Una hermosa profesora de primaria de cabello largo, conversaba animadamente con un precioso escritor de renombre , que escribía sobre sus vivencias en el mundo digital. Junto a ellos una preciosa gata blanco con morado conversaba feliz con un cerdito volador café con blanco._

_Al ver esto, Davis me susurro._

_-te lo dije,¡ por esto no quería venir!._

_Yo le susurre de respuesta_

_-odio admitir que tienes razón._

_-si nos vamos con cuidado, tal vez no nos noten._

_-ok._

_Lo siguiente que hicimos fue que (como si fuéramos bandidos) nos movimos lentamente en silencio..._

_-¿Veemon?...-¿Davis?, ¿Davis __Motomiya?, ¿eres tu?_

_No alcanzamos a dar 2 pasos, cuando las chicas estaban enfrente de nosotros._

_-¡whoa!, ¡no puedo creer que seas tu!, ¡como has crecido!_

_-hola Kari, a pasado mucho tiempo._

_Dijo poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza, con nerviosismo...Algunas cosas jamás cambian._

_-demasiado tiempo...escuche que ahora eres un empresario._

_-esteeee...solo tengo un par de restaurantentitos, sin importancia._

_-no seas modesto, leí que los llaman "los reyes de los fideos"..._

_Mientras esos dos tenían su charla de "fideos", yo tenia la propia con Gatomon..._

_-te ves bien Veemon._

_Ante el cumplido, no pude evitar sonrojarme._

_-¿de verdad?...glup...claro es que estar empujando un carrito de comida, ayuda al físico...Màs ahora que debo correr para llegar a tiempo a las reuniones de la cadena._

_-ja ja ja...no has cambiado nada, eso me alegra._

_-oye, ya conoces el dicho "si no esta roto, no lo cambies"_

_Por un momentito vi al rubio con Patamon, comiendo unos canapés...Amaba volver a hablar con la digimon de la luz, pero no quería volver a hacerme ilusiones._

_-¿no crees que ya deberían volver con ellos?_

_Le dije apuntando a los dos escritores, ella curiosa volteo a verlos para luego volver a verme._

_-¿estas loco?...esos dos están esperando a sus novias._

_-¡¿novias?!_

_De un improviso, llegaron una mujer junto a una Patamon hembra, a saludar a los que comían canapés._

_-entonces, ¿no son novios?_

_-¿Pata y yo?, ¿es broma?...ja ja ja...no..yo no tendría algo con ese adicto a las cosas adorables._

_Luego de la reunion, Davis y yo decidimos tratar de mantener el contacto con ellas.._

* * *

_Que nuestra casa matriz estuviera en Tokio no facilito las cosas, tuvimos que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que nuestra agenda coincidiera con la de las chicas: Salidas a tomar café, donaciones de fideos al comedor escolar, juntas para conversar del almuerzo estudiantil, cosas de ese estilo..._

_1 año Después de la reunión Tai, Sora, Agumon y Biyomon se mudaron juntos._

_2 años después Agumon y Biyomon se casaron._

_1 años después, Sora y Tai se casaron y 2 años después llegaron los niños._

_2 años después...llego ¡EL DIA MÀS FELIZ DE MI MIDA!...OK, el tercer día más feliz de mi vida._

_Cuando nosotros 4: Davis, Kari, Gatomon y yo nos casamos...no creo que vale la pena decir, ¿quienes son las madres, tanto tuya como la tu de compañero?, ¿ no?_

_No te estoy escribiendo esto para que vomites o por romanticismo, no... esto es una historia con moraleja, una moraleja que te servirá...que les servirá a ambos para toda la vida es esta._

_No importa lo que pase, no importa lo mal que estén las cosas, lucha, lucha con tu corazón, con tu alma, con todo tu ser por lo que sea que creas. Si algo te golpea, te levantas, si algo te vuelve a golpear, vuélvete a levantar. Si te tiran al suelo mil veces, entonces deberás levantarte mil veces más._

_La vida no es simple, es complicada con sus tonos grises, pero si jamás te rindes, si jamás te das por vencido...Entonces puedes lograrlo todo. _

* * *

Veemon dándole una tierna mirada a los durmientes, tomo un libro de cuentos y en el forro aguardo la carta. Para el día en que su hijo la necesite o Veemon quiera mostrársela.

Ya se preocuparía de ello en el futuro, ahora solo quería ir con su esposa a Descansar.


End file.
